A Bit of Fun with LotR
by Simoriah Tyler
Summary: Ok, I know the title sucks. But I had to come up with one. An obsessive teen's Legolas dreams are starting to come true... and two goofballs join the fellowship and lighten things up a bit.


Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, really... especially not LotR! But I _do_ own Chuck and Lou, they're all mine, and if you enjoy them, you can Read/Review other stuff that I've written about them under this same penname at FictionPress.net =)  
  
N/A: I've tried to keep everyone in-character, as I've gotten yelled at for failing to do that before, when writing about Rocky Horror. I think I did a pretty good job, even with keeping Allyson true to what she would actually say and do. Allyson is one of my friends at school. The only problem she had with this fic was that I didn't specify an age for her character. Her argument was that Legolas would have to be pretty desperate to hit on a 14 yr. old. I told her that she could imagine herself as any age she pleased, because I was not going to change the fic. She bugged me and bugged me to make her at least 20. Finally I told her that if she didn't stop, I'd change her character to a 9 yr. old boy. That shut her up. Apparently, she'd rather Legolas hit on her at an unspecified age than him hitting on a 9 yr. old boy ^-^. I know I've been rather long winded here, so I'm gunna can it for now and let you read the fic, k? ^-^  
  
  
  
  
Chuck and Lou were visiting New Zealand during their spring break. They went to see the Lord of the Rings movie set while they were down there. Lou pulled the car into the camera crew parking lot, because that's where Peter Jackson (Lou's friend and the director of LotR) told them they could park. The pair of them got out of the car.   
"Wow! This is going to be so cool!" Lou was really excited. He'd known Peter for a while now, but the excitement that he had actually gotten to direct LotR was still novel to Lou. He was a huge fan. Chuck was really only along to humor Lou. He loved the books dearly, but the few times that the movie strayed from the books was too much for him. He considered the technical effects available, advanced as they were, not good enough to do the books justice.  
They walked into the tent that the cast had set up out by the set. There was script for the third movie lying on a table. Curious, Lou picked it up and flipped it open. There was a blinding flash of light from the words, and the world started to spin around Lou's head. Thinking he was going to pass out or something, he grabbed Chuck's hand. They both were sucked into the script.   
Chuck and Lou landed hard on the ground.  
"What the hell?" Chuck stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. Lou got up as well, confused.  
"Well, that was definitely _weird_!" Lou said.  
"You know where we are?" Chuck asked Lou, a look of realization upon his face.  
"No..." Lou said, prompting Chuck to continue, because he obviously did know.  
"We're in Middle Earth!" He took another quick glance around, and then said, "We're right outside of Rivendell!"  
So the two headed on inside. The whole house was apparently empty. But, in the silence, they could faintly hear voices coming from a courtyard out back. They followed thier ears. On the way, Lou was looking around with his eyes wide.  
"Hey, this isn't Rivendell! It looks nothing like the movie did!" He complained.  
"That's because it's really Rivendell. It's exactly how it's described in the book," Chuck corrected him. His ignorance was cute, even if movie defects like that did annoy Chuck to no end. Eventually, they found themselves outside, with only a row of bushes between them and the council of Elrond. They sat on the ground where they were to watch without being noticed. Not that anyone involved in the council would be in any position to be noticing anything like that, they were so absorbed with sorting out what should be done with the ring.   
Chuck and Lou had only been sitting there for maybe 5 minutes or so, when a girl walked up behind them. She came and sat next to them. Chuck and Lou just kind of stared at her for a minute, so to stop their eerie silence, she said, "Hi, I'm Allyson."  
"Do you wanna be my new friend?" Lou smiled really big and hugged Allyson. "Yay! Now I've got a friend!" He squealed like a four year old. Chuck pulled Lou off of Allyson, and she raised an eyebrow at Lou.   
"Who's your scary little friend here, Aragorn?" Allyson asked, looking to Chuck for answers.  
"I'm not Aragorn..." He said, confused.  
"Really?"  
"I'm Chuck... What gave you the idea that I was Aragorn?"  
"You look JUST LIKE him! You two must be identical twins or something."  
"I'm BLOND! Aragorn's not blond. And note the green eyes..." Chuck said, pointing to his own eyeballs.  
Lou picked up a few strands of Chuck's hair and examined it, behaving rather monkey-like in the process, if you can imagine a monkey with platinum blond spiked hair and ice blue eyes. "You're hair's more of a strawberry blond," He pointed out.  
"Whatever," Chuck said, "Anyway, how'd you get here?" He asked Allyson, "We got sucked into a script of the third movie that we found on the movie set."  
"Wow, you guys got to visit the movie set? That's so cool! I just cracked my LotR book open when I got home from school and, next thing I knew, I was on my butt outside of Rivendell."  
"Well, how about we get ourselves in on this fellowship business that's going on here? It seems like the best thing to do, given our situation," Chuck suggested. The other two agreed and decided that it would be uber cool to be part of the fellowship of the ring. So about when Pippin and Merry ran up to be in the fellowship with Sam and Frodo, Chuck and Lou and Allyson joined them. Elrond looked a bit confused for a moment, but then, for some odd reason, he let them be part of the fellowship. Perhaps he forsaw that they would have some important role later in the adventure, or maybe he just wanted a few extra people in the fellowship that weren't crucial to the expedition that could be used to distract vicious orcs, like expendable decoys. But the reasoning behind his decision didn't really matter. What mattered was that our three got into the fellowship. So there were 12 members of the fellowship. Chuck and Lou and Allyson had only been in middle earth a short while, and already they'd screwed up the storyline of the book. But no matter, it seemed that things would have happened differently this time anyway.  
  
-=*=-  
  
They were now three weeks into the walk to Mordor, and things were going very uneventfully. They'd been walking through the woods the whole time, the scenery seemingly never changing the whole time. Right now, it was dusk and they'd stopped and set up camp. It must be noted, also, that ever since Allyson had arrived in Middle Earth, she'd had her eyes glued to Legolas every moment that she possibly could. Except for right now, because right now she felt like he would never notice her. It had been three weeks and he'd barely said anything to her the entire time. She was sitting on a rock by the creek that they'd been following through the woods, staring into the water rather depressedly, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Legolas sat down on the rock beside Allyson and said, "Hey."  
Surprised, she said, "Hi." They sat there in silence for another moment, then he put his arm around her shoulders rather lightly. When she didn't react negatively to that, his grip became more confident. They sat there like that, both rather nervous but exhilirated.  
When the dusk passed into nighttime and it began to get almost too dark to see, Legolas said, "Well, it's getting late. We ought to get some sleep."  
"Yeah." Allyson agreed. He walked her to her tent, and asked her if he could give her a goodnight hug. She said, "Sure," and while he was hugging her tight, he gave her a light kiss on her neck. They parted and each went to their own tents and crawled into bed. Neither could believe their luck.  
  
-=*=-  
  
The next day, Lou was awake first out of the whole fellowship, and he was really hyper. It was the grey light of dawn outside when he crawled out of the tent that he and Chuck shared. He saw the hobbits sleeping tentless around the fire, as was their habit. He grabbed a stick and crawled over to his favorite hobbit, Pippin. Lou thought that Pip was, by far, the most adorable of the hobbits. With that thought, he decided to leave Pip alone and go pester one of the less adorable hobbits. He crawled over to Sam. He really wanted to poke Frodo with the stick, because that would most definitely be amusing beyond reason, but he knew that if Strider caught him poking the ringbearer with a twig he'd get really uber pissed off, but if it was one of the other hobbits, Strider wouldn't really care. Lou weighed these in his mind for a moment. He decided that Strider + pissed = bad, so Sam it was!  
Lou gently poked Sam with the stick. Sam didn't do anything. So Lou poked a little harder. Sam waved his hand aimlessly in the air. Lou had to stifle giggles. He pinched Sam's nose shut. Sam opened his mouth. Lou was even more amused. He tickled Sam with the stick for a while, watching him twitch and scrunch his face and roll over for a good five minutes. Then Chuck peeked out of the tent groggily. Apparently, the sudden lack of Lou's body heat had awakened him and he wanted to know where Lou had disappeared to.  
"Lou, get your scrawny ass back in this tent. It is way too early to be up! You'll just wake everybody else up. Let them get their rest," Chuck whispered to Lou. Lou looked disappointed for a moment, then he smiled at Chuck and pranced over to him. They both curled up in their bed, and Chuck wrapped his arms around Lou from behind and held a rather firm grip on him.  
"Now, you're staying right here and not causing trouble," Chuck whispered in Lou's ear, "And besides, you're warm." Chuck snuggled his face down into Lou's neck and tried to fall back asleep. Lou calmed down a bit and just lay there, enjoying the comfy warmness of the bed, which wasn't really a bed, but rather some random blankets that they carried in their packs to use as such. Eventually, the rest of the fellowship started to stir, so Chuck and Lou got up as well.  
"Dude! I had the weirdest dream," said Sam as they were eating breakfast, "I was prancing happily through a corporate high rise building, when a pixie got lost in netherspace and accidently stabbed me with her pointy little pixie elbow. Then, a void opened up under me and I was lying on a beanbag chair with the evil witch queen lady from Snow White trying to force me to eat orange grapes, and when I finally escaped her, I ran into the jungle, where all the trees were grabbing at me and trying to pull me deeper into the forest." Lou snorted, trying not to laugh hysterically. Chuck shook his head.  
  
  
  
Another N/A: That's all I've written for now. Frankly, I've run out of ideas for storyline, except for more going on between Allyson and Legolas (Which I'll definitely do if I do continue the story, even though the real Allyson would probably have some problem with that. She's so clean cut. Am I mean? Oh yes ::evil giggle::) So yeah, review and give me ideas so that I can continue the fic with a tad more meat to it than just Allyson and Legolas gettin it on. And I know you all wanna read that, but I ain't dishin it out unless you help me! 


End file.
